


Goodbye

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: It all happened so fast. He saw Gideon shoot down Bo and then switch his aim to the child, his heart dropping as he threw himself in front of the blaster fire.-My take on what could have happened after Din threw himself in front of Grogu to save him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	Goodbye

It all happened so fast. He saw Gideon shoot down Bo and then switch his aim to the child, his heart dropping as he threw himself in front of the blaster fire. He didn’t feel the shots pierce his skin at first, the adrenaline pumping through his veins numbing him to all worldly feelings. His chest heaved, soft coos filling his ears as he lay on the hard ground in front of Grogu.

‘Drop it.’ Spat Fennec, top lip curling into a snarl.

Cara’s eye flicked to the other woman, her blaster pointed squarely at the Moff. Gideon’s head snapped from side to side as rallied for a plan, his heart pounding against his black armour as he came to the decision he did. In the blink of an eye he raised his blaster to his chin only for it to be knocked out of his grasp, the hard butt of Cara’s weapon connecting with his face and everything went dark. Grogu had managed to climb on to a chair sat in front one of the security monitors, watching the hooded figure slice through the droids with ease. As the rush wore off, Din was assaulted with pain and he sucked in a breath as he pushed himself up so he was level with his child eyes drifting to the screen his boy was watching. He watched in awe as the figure took the droids out with a deadly accuracy he’d only ever seen once before. He shifted slightly, the moment bringing a wave of pain through his gut and he managed to look down at his bloodied glove before his grasp gave out and he slammed onto the ground. The sound of Beskar ringing grabbed everyone’s attention, Cara dropping to his side in a second when she noticed the copious amounts of blood that wept from the many wounds to his abdomen.

‘Dank Farrik.’ she growled as she lifted his top half and held him, her free hand trying to place pressure on at least one of his wounds ‘Hold on buddy. Hold on.’

‘You getting Deja Vu Dune??’ he chuckled, groaning at the pain that brought.

‘Shut it.’ she snapped, her voice shaking ‘There must be a med pack around here. Anyone??’

Everyone remained silent, Bo removing her helmet and giving Cara a grim shake of her head before her gaze settled on the bloodied figure in the drop troopers arms. Din’s body started to shake as the pain started to get too intense, his head rolling to the side as Grogu fumbled with his helmet.

‘Hey buddy.’ he breathed, his heart sinking at the sight of the kid's ears dipping and he knew he was beyond help.

The doors swooshed open across from them, the cloaked figure armed with his green sabre walking in and revealing his face to them all. Grogu’s expression changed as he looked up at the man, his brown eyes studying him with pure wonder.

‘Are you… a J-Jedi?’ Din choked.

‘I am.’ he replied simply, his eyes running over Din’s bloodied form and grimacing slightly ‘Come, little one.’ he continued as he held his hand out to the tiny creature.

Grogu’s head twisted and turned between Din and the Jedi, his brow wrinkling as he tried to work out what to do.

‘He doesn’t want to go with you.’ Growled Cara as she fought to steady her own shaky voice.

‘He wants his permission.’ he finished, pointing at the Mandalorian in her arms.

Grogu’s gaze settled on the Mandalorian, sad little coos spilling from his lips as he listened to Din’s laboured breathing and noted his heaving chest.

‘He is strong with the force.’ the Jedi continued ‘But talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child… But he will not be safe until he has mastered his abilities.’

Din looked at Grogu, his heart aching in his chest as he studied the tiny being stood in front of him, the child he’d come to love as a son.

‘Go on.’ he choked, jutting out his helmets chin in the direction of the Jedi ‘That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind.’

Cara watched the scene with tears in her eyes and she could feel Din shake even more in her arms, her stomach twisting in knots at the sight of his blood starting to pool on the polished black floor.

‘I’ll see you again.’ he choked, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes ‘I promise.’

Grogu reached out for Din’s helmet, his tiny fingers running over the smooth Beskar as he chirped and cooed to his father, head tilting from side to side as he studied the helmet he’d come to know and love one last time. Din knew then that that was not the face he wanted him to remember. He wanted his boy to remember him as flesh and blood, not cold steel. With a shaky hand, he pulled off his helmet and revealed his face to not only Grogu, but everyone and Cara silently gasped as her eyes were greeted with tanned skin and dark eyes, not at all what she had pictured. Grogu’s ears jumped up and down as he looked upon the face he’d always tried to picture in his mind’s eye. He touched Din’s stubbled cheek, the man’s eyes closing as his heart stuttered in his chest before opening them again and giving him a small smile.

‘All right, pal’ he mumbled, taking a deep pained breath as he formed the next words carefully ‘It’s time to go.’

He motioned to the child with his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as the child waddled to the droid who’d appeared from behind the cloaked figure at the door. He watched as the man carried him out of sight, the door sliding shut permanently separating him from his boy. Everything hit him in full force again and Din’s body started to convulse, the pain tearing through him like a storm and Cara’s eyes flew wide open as she tried to hush him.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ asked Fennec as she dropped to Cara’s side.

‘He’s going into shock.’ she stated, his skin going white and his eyes glassy ‘Come on Din don’t give up on me now. Stay with me, we’re going to get you out of here.’

‘I’m too far gone Dune.’ He muttered, his breaths coming in short pained gasps now.

‘Don’t be ridiculous. You made it out of an e-web explosion, you’re going to let some pinpricks get the better of you?’

‘Boba’s back.’ Stated Fennec, looking at Cara and then at Din ‘We need to move him.’

Cara shifted herself, wrapping Din’s arm around her shoulder as Fennec grabbed the other and in unison, they pulled him to his feet. Din screamed. The sound made everyone’s blood run cold and Fennec and Cara held onto him tightly as his legs buckled.

‘Down.’ he pleaded, tears streaming down his face ‘Put me down please.’

‘Not a chance.’ Cara growled ‘I left you behind once before, I’m not doing it again.’

The two women dragged him to Boba’s ship, the older man sprinting to help them and grabbing Din’s legs, carrying him the rest of the distance.

‘Lay him down there.’ stated Boba, motioning to the bunks with his helmet.

Laying him down, Din groaned as his pained body was jostled with each movement but he was too exhausted to cry out now, his mind was starting to darken. Cara watched in horror as Din’s eyes rolled back, his whole body going rigid and he started to shake.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Asked Boba in a gruff voice.

‘He’s seizing.’ replied Cara as she pulled Din onto his side and they watched him ride out the convulsions.

§

As the haze cleared and his awareness returned to him he was once again in pain, his limbs heavy as he cracked open his eyes.

‘You with me?’ said a familiar voice, the blurriness clearing to reveal Cara looking down at him.

He nodded weakly, noting that breathing was still exceedingly difficult and coming to the conclusion that he was still in a bad way. Lifting his head slightly he looked down, his armour removed and chest bare, his middle wrapped in blood-stained bandages. Cara noticed this and pushed his shoulders down, smiling at him weakly as she took a controlled breath.

‘It’s bad huh?’

‘You’re going to be fine buddy.’ she stated as she rubbed his shoulder with her thumb ‘We’re going to get you back to Nevarro where we’ll get you in a Bacta tank. You’ll be good as new.’

‘Cara…’

‘No!.’ she interrupted, placing her finger on his soft lips ‘You’re not going to leave me.’

Din gave her a confused look, his heart fluttering in his chest as her touch sent shockwaves through him. He’d denied his feelings for her for so long, prioritising the child’s wellbeing and happiness over his own and now that he lay there dying, he felt something that he’d not felt since hand over the child to the client. Regret. He decided he wouldn’t hide it anymore, he needed her to know how he felt. His hand took hers and he raised it to his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he placed a soft kiss on her fingers. Cara felt her shockwaves ripple through her, did he feel for her the way she did for him?

‘Din I…’

‘I love you Cara.’ he breathed as he placed her hand against his heart ‘I’ve been keeping my feelings buried for too long. I can’t… I…’

Cara kissed him, tears streaming down her dirtied cheeks as she drank him in, squeezing his hand. His body went stiff beneath her touch and she pulled away, watching as his eyes started to roll back again.

‘No!’ Her eyes went wide ‘No no no no… Din don’t leave me.’ she sobbed ‘Please Din breath!’

His eyes locked with hers, a small smile crossing his face as he admired her one last time, her brown eyes and dark curls, she was perfection. Cara could only watch as he slipped away, letting out what sounded like a sigh as his eyes glazed over and his body went limp and Cara screamed. Throwing herself over him as she sobbed into his dead still chest.

‘Din no.’ she wailed, grabbing his face in her hands ‘Come back to me please.’ she begged as she looked into his glassy, unseeing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me.


End file.
